


The Maid's Mistress.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A mild scene for a possible fuller fic.RP fic for now.





	The Maid's Mistress.

Cora had known the second that something was wrong and had called instantly for Sarah. She had taken in how pale her maid was and moved instantly to pull Sarah down into her lap. 

"What's wrong... and don't even think about trying that 'Nothing' nonsense... tell me honestly."

"I... don't know..."

Sarah said.

"I've just been feeling washed out these last few days..."

"Have you eaten in the last few days?"

"Yes."

"Have you slept?"

"Yes Miss Cora..."

Cora smiled softly. 

"Sarah, honestly... it's just Cora."

She had moved to stroke her maid's hair out of her eyes. 

"Has something happened recently?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary that I can think of Cora..."

"No... little accidents?"

Cora asked softly. 

"I know the girls can be a little... rough."

Sarah thought hard.

"I don't think so..."

Cora smiled softly. 

"Then perhaps you simply missed the warmth of our shared bond... you have been away from me a while longer than usual this month."

Sarah smiled shyly. Cora purred gently, kissing her sweetly. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Hot...."

"Then perhaps I should strip you..."

Cora paused. 

"If you'd like me to?"

Sarah smiled shyly and nodded. Cora smiled, moving to slowly undress her maid, her own nightclothes leaving her nearly bare as she moved to stroke a hand over Sarah's cheek. 

"Are you always so timid, my Sarah?"

"Yes."

"My darling."

Cora murmured, moving to kiss her sweetly. Sarah murred into the kiss. 

"Come to bed?"

Sarah smiled and nodded, letting Cora lead her to bed.


End file.
